


Fingers

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge Deleted, Extended and Missing Scenes [14]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Poe has another lesson for Ben.





	Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The first time that Poe fingered him, it was the sort of thing that they discussed beforehand. Poe was already elaborating on the matter of masturbation, and how partners could do it for one another in light of his successful instance of stroking Ben off, when he said, "Ben...do you want to do it?"

"Yeah." Then, "Will it hurt?"

"I'll just need to prepare you first."

Poe coated his fingers in the lubricant, and Ben's breath hitched. Would Poe need Ben to lie on his stomach for this? He had rarely been taken from behind.

"Just lie down," Poe said. "You might want to lie on your stomach for this. Just so I can get easier access."

Ben turned over, and Poe rubbed soothing circles on his buttocks. Ben's breath hitched again; Poe's hand felt so good there, whether he was patting, rubbing, squeezing...he could only imagine what it would be like if Poe applied harsher pressure. Would he be lying in Poe's lap while Poe did it? He could already picture it, being bent over Poe's knee and...disciplined...

He would have to bring this up with Poe at the end of this. Being disciplined, Poe actually striking him there. He didn't know where to start, if Poe would react well.

Poe's voice jolted him back to the present. "I'm just going to open you up, love. Doing a bit of massaging."

Oh. He definitely didn't expect that part between his anus and testicles to be so...sensitive.

"Do you like it?" Poe's voice.

"Yes," Ben said.

"I'm going to insert my finger. Is that okay?"

"More than okay."

"All right." Not long later, Ben already felt a finger sliding into him, and by the stars, it felt good. Just the tip at first, before the whole finger was sliding in.

"Does that feel good?" Poe said.

"Yes. Stars, yes! More." A second finger joined the first, and Ben moaned, aching to be filled even more. "Please, Poe, just...fill me up..."

It was when Poe's fingers filled him enough that Poe said, "I think you're full, Ben."

"Your fingers..."

"I'm going to adjust them to hit your prostate. It's your pleasure spot. It feels really good when you hit it, trust me."

Ben clutched the pillow, buried his face in it to muffle a scream even as Poe hit his prostate for the first time. It felt so good. The most he could say was that yes, he wanted Poe to stroke him harder, that every stroke felt so good, yes, he wanted to be stroked between his anus and testicles again as well, yes, he wanted more, yes, yes, please, yes...

When Ben came, he could have sworn he felt he would burst, and despite the trapped feeling of lying on his belly, it felt...good, it really did. He rolled over, Poe's fingers slipping out of him, and said, "That felt wonderful. Thank you."

"Anything."

"Poe," Ben said. "There was actually something else I wanted to try."


End file.
